


House Hunter

by Eternusx229



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternusx229/pseuds/Eternusx229
Summary: As heir to the Royal Kingsguard, he must be prepared for when the time comes to protect the soon to be king of Everguard. With most of his training deriving from an assassin of Tanhuer, Tanis must be ready to take up the role as the Noble of his house. However, a problem now arises, two boys from the slums are taken by his father no less to be his adoptive brothers. Will this impede with Tanis' hopes of taking his father's place? What mystery lies in the boy from the slums who his mentor seems to know about?





	House Hunter

He would never forget the look in their eyes. It was a look that made him thankful for his father's selfless act. The selfless act that gained him the nickname as the Humble Noble he was.

Small, shivering bodies clung tightly onto the thick black outer layer of hide carefully wound around his father's broad figure. The cape given to him by his father and his father before that. Woven on it the seal of their family. Little fingers grasping for dear life with their faces buried in fur from fear, cold, and hunger.

It was the cold season and Tanis had just finished his session with his mentor Brant Vasston of Tanhuer, an assassin hired by his father to teach him the ways of discipline during his absent times. An assassin with no understanding of relentlessness and no mercy, yet the most feared in the realm from what he had heard or so the stories went on.

The cold season made his bones ache, freeze even under the harsh conditions of the training his mentor would bestow upon him. Despite his young age he was well at adapting to such conditions. He was Tanis Hunter, son of Seric Hunter, one of the wealthiest families of Everguard to come from a long line of many generations. His family had sworn loyalty to the king of this country and he could be no less proud of where his family roots came from. Nor from where the King came from. No less the country they were sworn to.

The king before the last was as kind as the whispers about him were told. Loyal and trustworthy. Because of this, he had gained the love of his people no less, he paid attention to the men and women that sought help from the realm. Being King not long before the last, he had grown into a respected figure and even others had taken side by him. Countless countries stood by him, defending the lands that the king gained trust in. No one knew where the Tezuka family came from but the last king that had passed had granted them nobility and royalty. No one questioned it, it was the king's decision after all. To object the king was to object the years of peace he'd built, that's how much the people trusted him and his judgement.

However, rumors spread throughout the realm of their whereabouts, where their true roots lied. Some questioned their nobility. The sort of speak you often heard passed down throughout the brothel houses between the guards and the kind of ill you'd find along with it. Be it true or not, the nobles that had pledged their loyalty to the King before had believed in the King's decision. Such rumors were put to rest once time passed and such doubts about the current King were shut once and for all. Their house was one of the few loyal ones that still kept their vow to the rightful heir to rule the realm.

Avoiding war was said to be a coward move from the various kingdoms surrounding them but many also believed it was a proper one. Strategic. Because of their attempts of avoiding war from Tanhuer, Kenkal and Ryhalg that lied on the opposite end of the realm, they had gained strong allies. Powerful allies that proved to strengthen their own provisions and their own line of defense if ever needed one.

For this, his father did the best he could to prepare him for his task of protecting the Prince who was soon to be passed down the title as King and the current one in any way possible. His father expected no less from him. Despite all the bullying he received from the others in the nobility ranks, he was determined to prove them wrong. Whether it'd be in strength or intelligence he was determined to silence whatever thoughts they had of him as the weak, pampered little noble they claimed him to be. Coming from a wealthy family, especially from _his _family line, he was bound to get those that treated him with disdain. Although he was young and he wasn't very sure of the many names they called him, he was adamant in becoming stronger. Brant had told him to pay them no mind so no mind he did.

It wasn't until one cold night, when the winds were howling and the rain fell on the cold stone floor that pattered and battered throughout their estate that he came face to face with two very young things that shivered against the cold and clung tightly onto his father. Even though it was fairly warm in their estate in the Royal quarters, outside was to be less forgiving.

Two small boys, smaller than him even coughing and crying against his father's arms. He had looked at his father in question that night for the first time. He wasn't allowed to question his father. He knew it was a stupid decision but he did it anyway. Who were these children? Their clothes were tattered and ripped apart, bare footed and hair matted against pale, ragged faces. It struck him as odd since he had never come face to face with such children before but he heard stories of their kind.

"Tanis, I want you to meet your two new brothers." Tanis grew wide eyed as the words left his father's lips. His gaze alternating between his father's and those of the two children that dared not look at him. "Not by our blood. Their father has just passed." Seric said in a quiet tone as he patted the head of the smaller of the two who quietly wept against him. He could tell that there was more than just fear but perhaps loneliness that rattled them, confusion and despair. Despite that…

A housemaid quickly rushed to his father's side with two absorbent cloths kneeling down to them both. "Come here." She beckoned them in a soft voice that held kind eyes. One of them, the slightly taller of the two turned to her. His face holding a small smile accepting the cloth, wrapping himself in it. Tanis could tell it was a broken smile. "Sir Seric," She started as she began rubbing his little body in an attempt to warm him. Tanis could make out his tiny arms and the bones that dared to pop out of skin. He was poorly malnourished. "Wherever did you find them?"

"The slums." His father simply replied, an apologetic smile appearing on his face as he held the other one against him. "I knew their father." His father's smile was warmer at the mention of the man.

"What are slum boys doing here?" Tanis suddenly blurted immediately regretting saying anything at all for the boy that was now holding the cloth turned to him, his smile faltering just the slightest. His words pierced through the silence and a tension that hadn't been there before had risen.

"Tanis," His father started, voice stern and demanding; not one he particularly liked but he knew it well. "Not all things you hear about the slums is true. Something must be done to save these poor children. No less during these conditions." The wind howled outside and Tanis stared at his father, expression free of any emotion. Perhaps he had spent too much time in harsh weather to really pay it any mind. He had just come from the training grounds it was not as bad as his father made it to be. Hours would go by and not a single ill would fall upon him so why should it be of worry now?

He walked up to the boy, uncertainty in his oddly light colored eyes. A blue that shimmered like the seas of Tanhuer but darkened by a truth he would probably never get to hear. "Hello," His voice was quiet, hoarse, hesitant. "Tanis Hunter." He said as if testing the name that fell from his lips.

"Ser Tanis Hunter." He corrected. They needed education. He heard rumors from the royal guards that often paced about the royal courtyard; people from the slums were vile and cunning. Often they stole from the common folk and they would do anything for a single silver coin even if that meant selling their children or bedding the guards, which often than not was the better option of the two. Because of living conditions, they hardly ate and drank sewer water; rats that lived on the less fortunate side of Everguard, feeding on moldy food and most of them perishing at a young age. More so during the cold season. He had heard talk of the nobles once discussing plans on how to get rid of it for it was an eyesore to their Kingdom. He didn't see why it was to be eradicated rather than dealt with. Surely the king could have done something about it but he was no king to know what it was like to have to deal with such a problem. He was however a noble who knew what disgust it was to have them in the presence of others.

The boy stared at him, for a minute his smile dropping before returning. "Yes, Ser Hunter."

His eyebrow twitched. "Tanis is fine." He was quiet and ill mannered perhaps even arrogant for his father's kind gesture. He could sense the boy eyeing him, questioning his nobility even but he was used to outsiders looking down on him. He knew no better than to question everyone as an enemy or so his master had taught him as such.

"Fuji...Syuusuke" The boy said in nothing short of a whisper, voice quivering as he gave him his name. Tanis eased his scowl and smiled the first one of many more. On first name basis, it was easier to keep an eye on them lest they stole from their father. He had to be careful. The boy eased up and turned to look at his brother. "That's Yuuta." He pointed at the figure still clinging tightly to his father's side.

Tanis walked past Fuji towards his younger brother. "Hey." He softly said and the boy jumped hiding further into the cape.

Seric chuckled. "Let them rest son. They've had a rough night." He said patting the boy as he began walking holding onto him for comforts sake. Sometimes he thought his father was too kind on others aside from him. He grew envious of those that received his father's kindness but decided it was best to push the horrible emotion to one side. He was in no place to question his father since he knew his father's intentions were of his best to ensure he was given what he needed to succeed his title.

The house maid walked alongside Seric as they made way to the upper floor of their estate. Fuji stood behind staring at Tanis in what he could only describe as curiosity. It wasn't until he heard his father call for him that the little boy ran towards Seric on the stairs.

Brant appeared behind him startling him to almost falling forward. "You still have much to learn my apprentice." His voice deep and intimidating.

"Master Brant! Don't scare me like that." He yelled, his voice startling a few of the house maid's that went about their business. Brant stared at the boy and walked past him with Tanis following suit. "Master Brant, are the slums really such a terrible place?" He asked quickly walking faster to catch up to his mentor. He was tall with a lean body. His eyes had seen too much bloodshed in his time and his demeanor was that of no other he had encountered. He had grown to respect him from day one. Tanis knew better than to question an assassin no less from the wealthy city of Tanhuer and if the rumors were true then he shouldn't ever question him at all for he could be next himself.

Tanis had spent most of his time before Brant's arrival learning about the ties between countries and their connection with the Royal families. He knew what kind of place Tanhuer was not only through the texts of parchments he read in his father's study but through the very few nobles his father had introduced him to. They all held an air of greatness and arrogance. Many of them held their heads up high regardless how low ranked they were to others in Tanhuer, they knew their pockets were full that no other noble would disrespect them in Everguard. If they did, they'd best be careful for they were known to hire those that would do the killing for them. With pockets too full of gold to care for their country of so called peace, he had wondered many times why an assassin from a great country that could offer him more gold than the Hunters had accepted this job.

To his understanding assassin's never tied themselves to a family either. They roamed about freely taking jobs from any place so long as they had deader's on their list, something they flaunted amongst themselves. But from the day he met Brant Vasston he knew he was different. There was a sort of look in his eyes that spoke more to him than it probably should have. It was an aura he held and carried with him that didn't just make him intimidating but instead someone to look up to, which was a rare description for any assassin.

"The slums is a very treacherous place. Plagues often lie in such areas, disease and malnourishment. Everguard's slums cannot compare to those of Tanhuer." The way Brant had said those words held a weight with them that he was probably too young to understand but had he interpreted, he knew it meant he was never bound to witness such tragedy and that alone made him feel … powerless. "Your father is a very kind nobleman to take in such a kind. It will no doubt strengthen the ties between the town folk he already deals with. But," Brant paused and stopped in his tracks. "It will also no doubt cause great controversy." Brant glanced down at him. His eyes scanning Tanis' as if looking for some kind of solace. He faced forward and continued his long strides causing the little noble to once again hurry at his side. "Take note of your father's actions Ser Tanis. You too will have to deal with hardships when your time comes."

Tanis nodded knowing full well of the hardships that came with his role, his job and the evident title that would be his soon but not fully understanding what it really meant to be put in that position. He continued onward to wherever his mentor was leading him. It seemed his training was not at all finished for the night.

* * *

"Tanis, I'm being sent to the Boshen Estate under the king's orders." His father announced during their supper weeks after that fateful night. Tanis nodded rejoicing in the food that the maid's had laid out before them earlier. He was still growing so he needed all the food he needed to strengthen his body not to mention the vigorous training had left him close to starvation. There had been a few nights where he would unexpectedly pass out on the training grounds leaving his mentor disappointed time and time again. He would awaken to the same expressionless face and response, _You still have much to learn my young apprentice. _"Take care of the boys for me will you?" At this sudden request he dropped his piece of Lanvel bread. His favorite.

Seric sighed placing his utensils on his tray. "Son, you cannot always stray away from them. They are not vile. Besides, they've taken care of you have they not?" Seric asked. Despite his father's warm words, he could very much hear the stern tone he held back. Tanis looked down at his food idly picking up his fluffy piece of Lanvel bread that was of a darker yellow due to it's aging process. His father spoke true but even then he just couldn't get the idea of their upbringing out of his head. Since they'd arrived they took tasks that merited close to the ones his house maid's did for them. He presumed until they grew more comfortable and reached maturity, they would continue doing whatever chores necessary. But till then they were practically his house maids until his father decided what was best. He would often spot the older of the two, Fuji, helping the house maids with the rooms of the estate; doing chores with ease and without problems. They seemed happy to have help from him. They all seemed to have grown into the boy that did nothing but share the warmest of smiles with everyone in the estate. As for Yuuta, the smallest of the two, he was well versed in the kitchen often helping the chefs with food or lugging around large loads of dirty cloths from chamber to chamber. Tanis could tell almost immediately where his skills would lie should he partake in any more arduous work in the distant future.

He wasn't used to them yet but he also didn't spend much time in his own place but rather in the training grounds or further gaining his bond with the soon to be king of Everguard, Tezuka Kunimitsu. He knew it was time to strengthen his bond elsewhere as well but as the days progressed he found it nothing but a waste of time. His father was right, they weren't as bad as he thought them to be. They couldn't have or else why would his father sacrifice his time to help them. Tanis took a bite of his Lanvel bread and nodded. "Yes father. I apologize."

Seric smiled, content with his sons decision and resumed eating his food. For all the things he wanted him to be, this was something that he knew took time to adjust to. He had heard the names, seen the bullying but his son had to learn right from wrong. He trusted his judgement. In the harsh world that came with nobility he had to learn through the tough treatment and figure out how to retaliate in a way that was just. He had faith in Brant who would spend more time with his son than he did. He could tell his son had much of his qualities, if not, more than his own. Tanis would grow to be a fine leader if he only pushed away the pride that was being brought onto him with the way they treated him in the noble quarters. Brant would prove to help him with that as well. All he needed was confidence in himself, Seric knew this. Foolish as it sounded at first hiring an assassin it slowly proved to be the right choice as his son grew independent and stronger each day. Someday he would become worthy of his title and perhaps even a proper asset to the realm.

"Have you ever held a sword?" Tanis asked arrogantly waving a sword he had grabbed from the training ground. He wasn't allowed to carry it into the main quarters mostly because he was not of age nor was he yet well adept with it. Brant had forbidden it and so had his father but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt besides what good did training without a little experience. Tanis began flaunting it about like it wasn't heavy in his hands as if it was second nature when in reality it was tough to hold up, he held his pride high given the situation.

Fuji turned around, his attention straying from folding the large pieces of cloth that he had laid out on the wide bed in the middle of Tanis' bedchamber. Blue curious eyes stared at Tanis before staring at the sword in his hands inspecting it in astonishment. "It's rather large." His voice small and still came out as quiet as that day. Tanis knew he wasn't usually so reserved. He had heard him conversing with his father, his brother and the people of the estate. He was more outspoken than now and his voice was much louder than the one that flowed to his ears.

Tanis scoffed, a smile spreading across his face. "This? This is nothing." He said confidently spinning it in his hand, hoping he wouldn't lose his grip on it.

Fuji placed the cloth in his hands down walking closer to him. For the first time since the small boy arrived, Tanis finally looked at him. He was only an inch or so smaller than him. Dirt no longer covered his face and color regained his once pale skin. Even he saw the very noticeable change in weight after just weeks of being taken in. His hair which he hadn't noticed at the time due to the cloth that covered it that night was a light brown, similar to that of the Venshard noble he had met at the Tezuka manse just a few days past. His eyes were mesmerizing. If he didn't know any better, he could have thought that he was originally from Venshard with his light hair and light colored eyes. There was no way to describe him but as someone that held an aura that he could yet not see behind.

Fuji let out a small chuckle which made Tanis' relax. "May I?" Fuji asked holding out his hand.

Tanis took a pace back laughing nervously. "Best you not. It's rather big for someone your size." He lied knowing his facade would easily be seen through once it landed in Fuji's little hands. He could practically hear those thin wrists breaking at just the thought of the hilt touching those tiny hands.

Fuji frowned. "We're practically the same size." He said with a smile and Tanis grew furious.

"We most certainly are not! I'm taller than you and stronger if you will!" Fuji laughed making Tanis stare at him in pure disbelief. He swung the sword pointing it at Fuji. "You don't believe me?!" Fuji's smile dropped upon having the sword pointed at him. A different look passed over those eyes. One he had never seen but it made his skin crawl. Tanis quirked an eyebrow at the sudden action and as quickly as Fuji's smile had dropped it was brought back to fruition with a slight change to it. Tanis ran the action over in his head and came to a horrid conclusion that someone had possibly threatened him before with intention.

He immediately dropped the sword to his side, the action causing his body to move with it but he played it off as intentional. Tanis could see the way Fuji's body had tensed before returning back to normal in a blink of an eye. "You should catch up then." He whispered after realizing his second mistake towards the quiet boy. Fuji nodded turning back to fold the cloths he had on _his _bed. "Fuji," Tanis whispered upon realizing his mistake. The boy tensed up once again after hearing his name roll off the tongue of the nobleman. "I'm sorry." He said with all sincerity.

Fuji resumed to fold the cloth in his hand and shook his head. "It's okay Ser Hunter." His voice softer but sharper. The first since he's heard since that night. Tanis couldn't imagine what it was like to live in the slums. Even worse to have a sword pointed at him with the intention of death at the other end. To make matters worse, he had done it to someone who was nothing but kind to everyone around them and yet had done nothing to him. He was the only one that was acting unfair to the boy he referred to as the 'slum dog of the house'. The gravity of his mistake hitting him harder making him think why he had done it to begin with. Just to prove who he was, just to prove his strength to a boy that he barely knew and to what cost. Tanis couldn't help but feel horrible at his own action. "I know you didn't mean it." Fuji said suddenly breaking him out of his self reflection.

He smiled at hearing those words and reasoned with himself. Of course he hadn't. Why did he even think he had. Relief washed over him. He raised the sword and looked at it's sharp edges. What kind of life did Fuji lead before his father took him in, he wondered as his gaze turned to look at the small figure minding his business. "Train with me." He said suddenly. The words spilling out with no thought behind them but somehow the idea, as it settled in his mind, felt like it was the best thought he's had in weeks.

Fuji stopped once again turning to look at him. His eyes wide in shock at having such an invitation from a nobleman no less. "I cannot. I have my duties to follow." Not even he could outrank his father regardless of his current title but he knew that if it was asked of it enough, it could be possible.

Tanis rolled his eyes, "Come on. One day won't hurt besides," He twirled the sword in his hand having it almost slip from his grasp but managing to hold it firmly. He wasn't about to show his weakness just yet. He needed some sort of credibility to convince him. "You need some strength." He said with a large smile. Fuji looked up at him, his smile returning back onto his face and nodded.

Suddenly, Fuji fell down to the ground in fear and Tanis looked at him concerned he must've said or done something foolish once more. "What's wrong?"

"Tanis!"

He heard from behind him. He spun around shrinking in utter fear. "Master Brant!" Brant grabbed him by his neat tunic pulling him up to his feet. Fear growing by the second. Those eyes that he knew had seen more than he could ever dream of, whatever his mind could call nightmares paled in comparison to the look that those eyes of his master portrayed.

"Straying from your training, ignoring your studies. That simply will not do!" Brant dropped him, the sword fell from his hand and made a loud noise against the stone floor. "And taking a sword from the training grounds!?" Brant's voice grew louder, fiercer. "It is forbidden!" Tanis looked down awaiting his punishment but turned around to look at Fuji who stared at the assassin in great fear. If he remembered correctly, it was the first time he had probably come face to face with the great assassin of Tanhuer but like his master's expression, the fear evident in those blue eyes didn't compare to any other.

Brant glanced at Fuji and walked over to him. "My apologies, I did not mean to startle you Ser Fuji." He said kneeling down to the boy whose eyes were wide in shock. "You need not fear me. I am this foolish nobleman's mentor." He reached out and Fuji crawled back. Brant sighed running a hand through his short dark hair knowing it must have been quite a shock to the boy after he had fallen to the ground soundlessly. Brant gave him a small smile remembering the way the kids from the slums in Tanhuer would shrink in his presence. He didn't think he'd ever see the same look north of where he had come from. "Stand Ser Fuji." He said more demanding and the small boy did with great effort of his trembling limbs.

Regaining his composure, Fuji straightened himself and Brant stood up. Fuji had to crane his head up at the insanely tall man that was Brant Vasston. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ser Vasston." He softly said hoping his voice would not falter.

Brant gave him a questioning look, raising his eyebrow at the way he had addressed him and kneeled down once more. Eyes staring into the closed eyes of the little boy in peculiar thought. "Here we address such by first name Ser Fuji." Tanis knitted his eyebrows in confusion not at all understanding what he meant by his words. "As I would and should address you by Ser Syuusuke." Fuji's eyes grew wide in what seemed to be realization and looked down holding the edge of his tunic nervously. He gave the assassin a small nod eyes averted to the ground below him. "But, for the time being, you will be addressed as such. Understood?"

"Yes."

Brant too averted his gaze to the ground before placing a finger under Fuji's chin making him look up. "Have you been to that place before?" Fuji shook his head. The conversation fell on deaf ears of the young nobleman who stood paces away. Brant's words coming out as a whisper from where he stood. "Do not speak of it, do not ever tell anyone. Understand? That tongue isn't spoken here nor shall it ever be." Brant said firmly. Fuji looked into his dark eyes looking at fierce gaze that pierced into his, his lips tight and fists at his sides.

Tanis reached for the sword but the assassin had grabbed it faster than he had attempted to reach for it. "You," He heard his mentor start, his voice menacing and full of anger. "Your punishment awaits you at the training grounds. You've broken the rules." Tanis inwardly sighed knowing full well what he meant by it.

Glancing back at Fuji, Tanis smiled at him. Wanting nothing more than to mend the relationship he knew he had broken since the day he arrived. If he was to stay here, he would do anything to let the boy feel more than welcomed in his presence, in his estate. The words that he and his mentor had spoken of still piqued his interest but he knew better than to ask his mentor. Perhaps if the timing was right he would ask the young boy in due time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a story I've been working on for years now. It's a story that I've cross posted (?) <--- Just cause I'm not well versed with AO3 yet ...  
Anyway, I've posted it on my other account and I thought since this was a prequel why not post it here as well since I have an OC in this story I thought this place would be a great place to share and also to hear what others think.  
I hope you guys enjoyed it and stay tuned for the other installments.


End file.
